To queen
by Pittah123
Summary: The story continues in the modern time where Sahra meets the light side of her pharaoh something happens that might change Sahra's feeling for Atem into feelings for Yugi.What will she do in the end? ON HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

**This story begins right before the journey to Duelist kingdom.  
**

_this is Sahra speaking _

_*this is thoughts*_**  
**

* * *

**SaPoV**

I had returned to the human world in human form. During my stay with the gods, Osiris finally accepted me as his daughter since Set wouldn't acknowledge me. I kept watch over the Millennium Items, along with Marik's bloodline. This man named Pegasus had captured all the duel spirits into paintings and made playing cards of them calling the game Duel Monsters. He had stolen the Millennium eye and I was ordered to retrieve it, I had lost my immortality and position as a goddess in exchange for my return to the human world. Pegasus had organized a huge event. It was supposedly to see who was worthy of the title 'King of Games.' I had returned to the human world two years before this event to become a well-known duelist, so I would be invited to the event. I was after I had become known as the Silent Huntress as I hunted down all those that harmed people and defeated them in a duel, I never spoke though. I had given up speaking when I saw that my beloved Pharaoh died and that his soul was caught in the puzzle forgetting me in the process. Nothing could get me to speak anymore, vowing that I would speak when he remembers my name. Now it wasn't time to think of that. I had a mission to accomplish.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had still my black hair but now with red streaks in it, and my silver eyes but my skin was pale and I was skinnier too. I was wearing the necklace Yami had gotten me for my 'birthday' and my Bracelet too of course. For clothes I wore a dark red smooth jersey dress with a sweetheart neckline reaching above my knee and I wore a black short vest over it. I didn't feel the cold though I decided to wear a trench coat as well. I wore some high heeled knee high shoes. I grabbed my duel disk and ran outside. Mother had sent my brother Horus with me to this world. He would be taking care of me as my older brother/guardian. I ran downstairs to eat because I was excited to meet the reincarnation of my beloved dark angel.

Horus had made me some toast and eggs. I had prepared some food to take with me and of course several decks for several players. I hugged Horus goodbye. "Good luck sister, and a safe return." He said returning my embrace. I didn't say anything but squeezed him a little and let go. I grabbed my backpack and left with a wave. I was running late and had to run in order to get in time. When I arrived I bumped into someone and fell back from the impact. It was a blond guy. He turned around probably to yell at me.

When he saw who bumped into him, he quieted down and held out a hand to help me up. I accepted cautiously and he helped me stand up. "Joey!" The blond Joey, turned to the voice calling him.

I looked around him and saw Yugi Muto, coming our way. I didn't want to meet him yet so I disappeared. I showed this guy in a suit my star chips and my invitation and he called someone to escort me to my room. I had a special room. Then I went out to observe the other players. I met this woman named Mai Valentine, she was complaining to someone about her room. I used my phone to tell her to follow me. I showed her my room and invited her to stay with me as it was a double bedroom. She agreed and we got to know each-other. She went out to look at the other players and I followed suit.

It was night when I went out to watch the stars. I almost bumped into someone. It was a white haired boy. He seemed familiar. *B_rother, no it's not him. He seems to be much sweeter. This must be Ryou, his reincarnation. He does have the ring with 'Kura's soul in it.*_ I leaned on the railing watching the stars remembering that Abarron taught me the human way to read them.

Suddenly someone shouted. "NO!" I saw Weevil the supposed champion throwing Yugi's cards in the ocean. Joey jumped after them and Yugi went after Joey Since the current of the water would be stronger than someone of Yugi's size I went after them too. I changed in a mermaid to breathe underwater and grabbed the boys. I had found some of the cards Yugi lost but only two out of five. I brought the boys to the surface. Yugi was unconscious and Joey wasn't he was conscious again as soon as we resurfaced. He swam on his own after me and we went to the ladder two other people threw out to us. Joey climbed first taking Yugi from me so I could climb too. I turned back human and they helped me on deck. I dried all of us using my Bracelet again.

Then I had to catch my breath because of all the energy I had to use. The girl cleared her throat. I looked at them. "Thank you for saving our friends. Who are you?" I rubbed my throat shaking my head as a sign that I can't talk. Then I used my phone to tell them my name is Yuri Kura and that I was one of the participants. They introduced themselves as Tea Gardner who looked exactly like Tessa, Tristan Taylor who had his hair like one of the guards on the ship, Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto.

"You mean THE Yuri Kura? The one known as Silent Huntress?" Yugi asked. I nodded.

"Who is that Yug?" Joey asked.

"The Silent Huntress is a famous girl who duels people who use duelling as a way to harm people." Yugi explained. The boys gasped surprised that I was that girl.

"How did you do that drying thing?" Joey asked. I pointed at my Bracelet and then at the puzzle.

Then I typed on my phone. _Both our ancient Items have immense power. Though they have different pasts.  
_

"You know of the puzzle? how?" Yugi asked curiously.

_My family did research on the Items. I can't tell you more about them as you will have to figure it out yourself_. The puzzle began to glow. I knew what it meant and tried to leave but I slipped on the wet floor. A hand reached to help me up. I took it and the person pulled me up. I looked up to see who had helped me. It was...

* * *

**Merry christmas everyone, this is the first chapter of the sequel I hope you will enjoy it as much as the first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

**This story begins right before the journey to Duelist kingdom.  
**

_this is Sahra speaking _

_*this is thoughts*_**  
**

* * *

**SaPoV**

It was my pharaoh. Well not exactly. It was his soul that had taken over Yugi's body. I held back my tears and the urge to hug him. I took his hand and he helped me up. I avoided looking in his eyes not trusting myself if I did. I wish I could talk and tell them everything but that wouldn't be the best thing to do. "Yuri, can I have my hand back?" He said in his deep voice. I let go and ran, they called after me. on the way to my room I bumped into several people and once I turned the final corner, I crashed into my human brother. he started to yell at me. When he saw me though he stopped as he seemed to remember me. "S-Sahra?" He asked me. I sobbed and hugged him tightly. He was hesitant but wrapped his arms around me too. "What happened?" He asked me.

I rubbed my throat and shook my head again as the sign that I couldn't talk. Bakura took me to his room and we sat down. He gave me a notebook and told me to write what I wanted to say. "How are you alive? I mean, I am not happy to see you again, but I saw you die in my arms!" He asked.

_I wasn't exactly truthful with everyone. I was never human to begin with. I am the Goddess Sahira, the unacknowledged child of Set and Isis. Osiris banished me to the human world when he found out who I was. Your mother found me in human form and took me in for a few years. You know the rest. When I died I actually died as a human. Isis revived my body and I kept watch over the Items and their current owners. When Pegasus stole the eye from Shadi, I was ordered to get it back but I had to give up my position as a goddess and become fully human in order to return to the earth. _

"But you are still able to speak right? Then why aren't you talking?" He asked noting I didn't say anything that happened with me so I couldn't speak anymore.

_When I saw that the two of you died, when_ he_ died, I was so hurt and saddened that I gave up talking until he remembers me, otherwise I would have died again but then of heartbreak. Something I couldn't return from.  
_

"I see but couldn't you just tell him everything?"_  
_

_No, he needs to teach Yugi a few things first otherwise he won't be able to return. Yugi will teach him a few things too.  
_

"I understand. So I have to keep your true name a secret then?" I nodded.

_I am named Yuri Kura better known as Silent Huntress_. My stomach growled. I was hungry so it must be time for...

"Attention duelists, dinner is served." annoying that he starts every sentence the same.

"Let's go." 'Kura said. We walked to the dining room on the ship. Once we were eating, He told me about Ryou. I met him when Yugi and his friends came. Luckily it was Yugi and not Yami. We talked and had fun when Tea and I were harassed by Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, while we were walking back from the bathroom.

"Hey, chickies let's dump these losers and come with us for fun." Weevil said.

"Yeah, hehe, Let's go." Rex said. They each grabbed either of us. Images of my torture before I died came back and I kicked Rex away panicking. Tea did the same but she wasn't panicking.

"Ouch, you bitch. You will pay for that." He went to slap me. Before he could touch me, Joey and Tristan had tackled them away from us. Yugi helped me up but it wasn't Yugi. It was once again Yami. I wanted to cry because I was just saved from a second raping. I silently sobbed burying my face in Yami's arm.

"It's okay, Yuri. you're safe now. I got you." He said. The familiarity of him holding me helped me to calm down enough.

"Yuri, were you attacked before?" Tea asked. I nodded still not letting go of Yami.

**YamiPoV**

When Yuri, buried her face in my arm, I felt the urge to comfort her even though I don't know her. While I was comforting her, It felt familiar to be holding her. _Could it be that you knew her from before you lost your memories?_ Yugi asked. I shook my head unnoticeable. THat wasn't possible although she does have an Item like the puzzle.

Tea asked her if she was attacked before and when she nodded yes, I felt protective and angry with those that attacked her. Of course I would. I mean Yugi felt the same, so I felt probably his feelings. _You should stay in control for a while longer, she seems to be calming down. if we switched places, that might change. _Yugi advised for I didn't know how to make Yuri let me go.

Soon Yuri let go apologizing that she acted as an afraid small child. I told her it was understandable she was remembering her attack which was why she was so upset. She sniffed and thanked us for our help. Tea did a friendship speech. Yuri smiled when she realized we wanted to become friends. She nodded in approval and we welcomed her to the gang. She looked past us and watched as Ryou smiled too though there seemed to be something strange about him. I switched places with Yugi and Yuri watched us knowingly.

**YuriPoV**

I saw that Yami and Yugi switched places again. I was happy that they wanted to be friends. This way I could help them look for memories without giving anything away. I felt grateful that they helped me calm down the memories of my death were still horrible. Once I accepted the friendship we talked and got to know each other. Joey, Tea and Yugi played a few duels. Joey was a potential duellist and Tea was just bad. She used many card combinations on weak cute looking cards. Cards one usually used as supporting cards. Joey was using cards that let you win by luck.

I played with Tea not revealing my strength in the game. It was easy to beat her. Joey wanted to play too and once again I beat him easily. Yugi was watching and I sensed Yami was watching too. When I beat Joey Yugi wanted his turn but I had to decline. It was time to get my things. We would arrive soon. though it was the truth, it wasn't my reason to decline his challenge. I just didn't want to reveal my best tactics yet when I would be playing against him and Yami. I promised we could duel during the tournament sometime. They agreed and we parted ways.

* * *

**Everyone a happy and healthy 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

**This story begins right before the journey to Duelist kingdom.  
**

**The millennium dragon is a made up monster.  
**

_this is Sahra speaking _

_'this is thoughts'_**  
**

* * *

**SaPoV**

Pegasus greeted us and explained how to get to the finals. When he was done, he looked at me once his eye lowering to my wrist and then he walked away too fast to be relaxed. I wish I could see his face, his emotions. I shrugged it off and went to start my duels. A few hours later I decided to take some rest. If this was the skill of the whole tournament then I didn't even have to bother to play. Then I knew who would be in the finals. Yami and Joey, Pegasus and me. Soon I found some rest after beating another one and gaining my final star-chip. really it's so boring to me. "Hey, Yuri." I was almost tackled from behind. Since I still didn't like it I stomped my attacker and flung him over my shoulder.

"N-nice move." Joey said holding his stomach. Tristan helped him up and Yugi watched. I saw Yami next to him in spirit form. He was laughing. It reminded me of his birthday.

**Flashback**

_Then a hand clapped suddenly on my shoulder. I pulled it off of me and pulled the one attached to it over me on the floor. I hate it when people do that. It was Shada._

_"Ugh, Hello Sahra nice move." he grunted. Someone laughed. that sound... It's Yami! I spun around and saw Yami sitting on his throne laughing really loud and Shimon was looking surprised as if he saw Yami laughing for the first time. at least today._

**End Flashback  
**

Yami disappeared after he calmed down and his eyes widened in surprise. I think he remembered this too though he probably doesn't remember it was me. I had seen that Joey had a few more star chips too and Yugi too. Ryou had come with them too. "Hey Yuri how are you doing so far?" Yugi asked. I showed both my hands open palms and then pointed to a star-chip. "Wow, you have ten star chips already?" I nodded and yawned in a bored manner. "Well then we shall meet again in the finals then, you promised me a duel." he said determined.

"Hey guys what are your favourite cards?" Ryou asked.

"Mine is dark magician." Yugi answered.

"Mine is magician of faith." Tea showing that card. It was a useful card to have.

"Mine is the flame swords man." Joey showed his card.

"I think mine is the cyber commander what about you Yuri?" Tristan asked.

I showed my card the millennium dragon (ATK/DEF 3000/3000)

"Wow, I've never seen that one before. is it rare?" Joey asked. I nodded.

"How many are of that one in the whole world?" Yugi asked. I pointed one finger up. "Wow, so it's extremely rare then. You must be very careful with it." He thought out loud. I nodded again. Then Bakura showed his card (change of heart.) Then he suggested a friendly duel against Yugi. It was my brother who suggested this so I knew that something would happen. I was right when Yami took over and the others fainted. I decided to sleep while they had their duel.

Soon enough the sun hit my eyes. I woke up to see Yugi was back as himself and the others were fine too. I sighed in relief and left while they slept. Suddenly a boy was trying to steal my deck. I took his hands when that guard that looks like Tristan came with another one. The boy hid behind me. He was being kidnapped. I used my Item to protect him while I beat the guards up. I knocked one out with a stomp on his chin and the other got a kick in his groin. Then I knocked him out by hitting his temples. The boy was watching me in awe. He uncovered his mouth and "Thank you. What's your name?" I did once again my sign of not being able to speak.

"I see do you know sign language?" he asked. I nodded then I signed my name. "Nice to meet you Yuri, My name is Mokuba Kaiba. Can I stay with you until my brother comes?" he asked. I nodded again I wouldn't mind some company. We walked around while Mokuba talked. I was glad he knew sign language which he told me his brother insisted he learned. When I asked who his brother was I was surprised with his answer. "My brother is Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba corp."

_'so Seth's bloodline came to Japan too. I'm not really surprised.' _we walked to the castle where I showed my star-chips. the man was hair guy, he thought I would beat him up again so he cowered away from me. Mokuba laughed loudly and I joined him forgetting that I couldn't make a sound. "You CAN use your voice." He stated.

I lowered my head. "_I have a special reason why I don't talk. My heart is too broken by my lover's memory-loss. I made the vow to not speak until he remembers me." _I told Mokuba honestly.

"Do I know him?" he asked.

_"In a way. I can't tell you if you are as close minded as your brother probably is."_

"Try me."

_"Okay but you have to promise to keep it a secret."_ Then I proceeded with telling him my story, I even showed him my Item's powers. He never once said I was crazy.

"So, Yugi has a pyramid shaped puzzle which contains an ancient Pharaoh's spirit and there are seven other items like his. One of them is yours and is made by the Egyptian gods. The Item's have the power to stop evil from taking over the world. The Pharaoh was your lover when he was alive. You were a goddess who wasn't accepted by her mother's husband as you were a bastard-child and you were banished to the human world where you were found by a woman who in the end was the mother of a king of thieves, the enemy of the Pharaoh." I nodded.

"wow." he exclaimed.

_"well that's the basics there is so much more."_

"Then why don't you tell him everything? That way he'll remember you and you can use your voice again." I shook my head._  
_

_If I tell him he might not believe me, and if he does, he will have to return to the spirit world. You call it heaven. Yugi has to help him find the light inside him and Yami has to help him be more self-confident and be more assertive. Otherwise I would've told him already._

"I see, then couldn't you tell him just a little?"

_"That might work. Come we have to find a room and wait. What was Pegasus going to do with kidnapping you?" _He told me that Pegasus was using him to get to his brother's company. We found a room while he explained everything. He got to bed while I read the rules of the finals. Soon I got on the couch and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

**The millennium dragon is a made up monster.  
**

_this is Sahra speaking _

_'this is thoughts'_**  
**

* * *

**The next morning...  
**

**SaPoV  
**

I woke up to knocking. She opened the door and saw that it was Pegasus. "May I come in?" He said. I walked away leaving the door open. He took it as an invitation. "I wanted to congratulate you miss Yuri Kura. For being the first to enter my castle." I nodded and took some toast with cheese.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have a legendary bracelet in your possession. May I see it?" I showed it but I didn't take it off. "I knew it. You are not who I thought you were when I first heard of you, Yuri. Or should I call you Sahira?" He asked sarcastically. Three man ran inside and they took Mokuba. I tried to get to him but Pegasus knocked me out.

When I woke up I was in jail chained to a wall. Mokuba was in the cell opposite from me. I tried to use my Item but someone came so I had to stop. It was Pegasus. "Ah Sahira, It's an honour to have such an important person in my prison." I growled in annoyance.

"It seems you have lost your manners. It doesn't matter really. I will get to business right away then. the boy will be let go but only on one condition." He said. I just made the sign that he had to talk more. "I want you to defeat Yugi Muto in a shadow game. Then take his Item for me." He said.

I wrote on my note block. "and if I don't?"

"Then the boy will get hurt." He answered.

"You wouldn't dare." I threatened. Pegasus just laughed evilly and he snapped his fingers. A man walked into Mokuba's cell and started hitting him.

"Stop! I-I'll do it." I said wanting to make them stop. Pegasus looked at me and saw something to make him trust me. He made another man let me go but that was dumb. I used my Item to knock them out by throwing rocks. Pegasus was invincible by that, because of the eye but he wasn't worth the trouble. I took Mokuba and got him out of jail too. We fled while being chased by five men. At the end of the hall we were stopped because it was the end. no stairs or anything just a window.

"Do you trust me?" I asked Mokuba in handsigns. He nodded and I took his hand dragging him with me to the window I threw him high while jumping myself and I changed into a giant eagle. I caught Mokuba and we flew until we could land. We had found Yugi and the gang. I landed while Joey and Tristan cowered behind Tea and Yami. Mokuba got off of my back and I turned back. Quickly enough though, Kemo, the hair guy from Pegasus, caught Mokuba again. the use of my Item tired me a bit so I couldn't do it again, the usual way it is then. Yami however decided to play a duel for Mokuba's freedom. "fine. I play the girl." Kemo said. I walked to stage. Soon we stood after shuffling each other's deck.

"Yuri wait, what about speaking?" I shushed him and signed I would be fine. I got a small box like things out. It had a camera on it. I activated it and It flew up.

"My name is Nene I shall act as the voice of miss Kura." it said with my voice.

"Fine but I will not be playing. I have another opponent for you." He waved to the other stage and a boy with brown hair and Icy blue eyes appeared.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba yelled. So this is Seth's descendant. He looks a bit strange I can sense some evil inside and a little used magic. This is not the true Kaiba.

"I am insulted, a little girl will defeat me? Run home little girl and let the men do the work." He said. yep sooo nothing like Seth. Seth was like that in the beginning but not this bad.

"Yuri, he is not himself are you sure you want this?" I looked at Yami who said this. I raised an eyebrow which said 'really? you have no faith in me either?' though secretly I was a little hurt that he thought I couldn't defeat Seto. I nodded once and I prepared the stage for playing. Seto seemed overconfident that he could win. "I want to bet all my star chiips that I can beat you in six turns. He began the duel.

"Fine I begin." He drew a card. "I play Hitotsu-Me Giant in Attack Mode (1200 ATK / 1000 DEF) and I end my turn.

"I draw. and I play Muka Muka Due to it's ability, He gains 1500 ATK and DEF points. Muka Muka attack Hitotsu Me Giant." Muka Muka obeyed and I reduced Kaiba's life points from 2000 to 1100 "I place one card face down and I end my turn."

"I summon the Blue eyes white dragon and I attack your Muka Muka." My life points went down to 1200. I set one card facedown and it's your turn." He said

I drew my card and was happy to see I drew Millennium dragon. "I play Cursed Dragon in defence mode and I play another card face down. Your turn Kaiba."

He drew. "I play Defence Paralysis changing your monsters into attack position immediately. Blue eyes white dragon Attack the dragon." Now I have only 200 points left.

"Yuri, be careful." Yami yelled. I panted a little. This was exhausting me. I shook my head to stay awake and I took my final turn.

"I play Millenium dragon in attack mode." My giant white dragon with golden patterns and golden eyes appeared. "Thanks to his ability he gains 400 attack points for every dragon I have in my hand and yes Kaiba I have three dragons so bye bye with your life points. Millenium dragon attack." Nene said for me.

The duel was ended as I said in six turns. 'Kaiba' gave three star chips. "Mokuba that wasn't the real Seto. He is somewhere on this island I can sense him."

Mokuba nodded and Kemo grabbed him and left. I de-activated Nene and I fell from stage exhausted. Someone broke my fall. The person's scent brought my mind back to Egypt. "Yami." I whispered softly. I snuggled closer taking hold of his shirt and I slept. I woke up later on the back of Tristan.

"Yuri, we need to talk." Yugi said once they noticed I was awake. I nodded agreeing with him. It was time to tell the truth for a part.

However we were interrupted by a verbal fight between Joey, Mai and Rex. Tristan joined them and he was not believing that Joey could win the duel from Rex. I did believe in Joey he was a very Potential duelist. He was like Mahad was to Atem. The memory made me run away in pain, not wanting them to know my pain. They called after me but I ignored them. I found a stream and sat with my feet in the water. later Yugi appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

**The millennium dragon is a made up monster.  
**

As long as Sahra hasn't revealed her true name, she uses hand signs and notebooks to 'speak'. that will be written down as normal speaking though

_'this is thoughts'_**  
**

* * *

**The next morning...  
**

**SaPoV  
**

"Please tell me the truth about you." He said.

"I lied about the not speaking thing and about who I am. I used to be a now five-thousand year old Egyptian goddess. I can't tell you my name for a reason nor can I use my voice for the same reason. My Item was created by my mother the Goddess called Isis to protect my loved ones. I had to give up my birth right to return to the earth to help your Item's spirit to protect the world from a dark evil." I wrote down.

"why won't you use your voice then?" He asked

"I am a bastard child from Set the god of chaos and Isis. Osiris wouldn't accept me and he banished me to the human world. I was found as a human by a woman and I lived for four years by that family until the father decided I was useless and they left me behind in the capital city. There I grew up as a protector of orphaned children and I met my lover because I was on a guarding duty. We started as friends and we had a few fights but we loved each other very much. Of course I was seen as just a peasant and he was an important person. I had some competition and after a while, my lover was stabbed for the whole reason of "If I can't have him no one can."

Then he was taken hostage by my human brother who had become the king of thieves. I was sent to save him and I did as told but on our way back we were followed by a psychopath who tortured me until I died. A year later my lover died by a shadow game which was deadly in that time. Since I was a goddess only my human body died and I watched as he died too. I knew he would be reincarnated, but my heart was so broken by the way he lived his final year and his death that I stopped speaking until he remembers my name." I explained I saw Yami in spirit form contemplating something. I hope he would remember a few things. they switched places.

"What did you mean when you called me Yami?" He asked.

"Your scent made me remember my homeland and him. It was the name he gave me to call him when we met. Is it true that you don't remember anything from how you got in that Puzzle and your life before?"

"Yes though, I do remember I am from the same land and time as you are." he said.

"You know. I would love to help you figure out your past. I know quite a lot about that era for obvious reasons so if you let me I'll help you." I wrote with a shy smile.

"you would do that? then I would gladly accept your help." Then I remembered the threat of Pegasus. My face darkened and I would kill him if Mokuba has been hurt by his men.

"Yuri, what's wrong?"

"I have come with another reason to this world. In total there are eight Millennium Items they were created to protect Egypt from pure evil, the human I fell in love with had one too. Three of them were stolen. I was ordered by the gods to get them back to the sacred tomb and punish the humans that stole them."

"What kind of Items?" He asked.

I quickly drew them and showed them. "The Millennium Scale, Key, Eye, Puzzle, Ring, Necklace, Bracelet, and the Millenium Rod. The Rod, Eye and Ring were stolen. The others are with the guardian and the chosen ones. By some fatal accidents the Ring is with its chosen one now too. The eye was stolen by Maximillion Pegasus."

"So that's why you entered the tournament." He understood. I nodded and shook my head.

"Is there another reason why you are here?" I nodded.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I also joined the tournament to meet the chosen one of the puzzle and the ring and the spirits locked in the Items. To meet you and my brother."

"Why me?" He asked.

"I can't tell you yet. your friends need you."

"What kind of importance had your lover?" He asked me.

"He was Pharaoh." I 'told' him honestly. I really wish I could tell him my name. Yami didn't say anything and switched places.

**YaPoV **

When Yuri told Yugi her story, I felt a stab in my heart, when she told us about her lover, and something in my mind wanted to click but just couldn't. I wonder why her story seems so familiar. When she told me her lover was pharaoh the click in my mind was almost there. I switched with Yugi again to think in my soul room. Yuri has given me so much it think of. When I thought about how there seemed to be a click when she talked about that pharaoh a door in my maze like room opened. I walked through it and was met with a garden. It held several flowers and a small pond. When I walked through it the wind blew whispering in my ear.

"Yami..." It whispered in a girl's voice. Then a giggle and a male's laughter. It was mine. The wind blew me in the direction of the pond. I looked into it and saw myself but with a tanned skin. That was surprising but the next thing surprised me even more. a girl appeared. I couldn't see her face for she didn't have one but she seemed to be looking at me. I turned my head and saw a ghost like thing. the girl smiled sadly. "hello Yami..." She spoke quietly. Her voice was familiar. It was the same voice Yuri used to duel with. I wonder if it is her real voice. "Yuri?" I asked. She shook her head.

"That's not my name. though I go by that name nowadays."

"What is your name?" I asked getting curious and a slight sting in my head as if something tried to come to mind.

"I can't tell you because it's the key to your memories of me." She answered sadly.

"Could you give me a hint?"

"Father never said that was forbidden so it might work." She answered slightly happier. She doesn't like all this secrecy either, I think.

"tell me." I said.

"My name means fair and untouched." She said. Many names came to mind meaning either of those things. Suddenly the wind blew me out of the room. the door closed and when I tried to open it it wouldn't budge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

**The millennium dragon is a made up monster.  
**

As long as Sahra hasn't revealed her true name, she uses hand signs and notebooks to 'speak'. This will be written down as normal speaking though

_this is thoughts_

* * *

**SaPoV  
**

In the end Joey won the duel from Rex. Afterwards he looked a bit more confident that he could win without Yugi's help. They had told me about the incident with Mako Tsunami and Weevil and I was glad that they showed who the better duellist was. I hadn't seen Yami again and Yugi wasn't speaking either. "Yugi, why are you so quiet? are you all right" Tea asked glancing at me. She probably wondered what happened when he went after me. He looked up at the gang.**  
**

"I was just thinking, Tea I am fine." He lied but Tea bought it. It is strange how alike Yugi and Yami are in manners and the smallest things. Yami must have told Yugi what I told him or they are discussing ways to find my name. This reminds me of that fairy tale Rumpelstiltskin. except for the stealing the baby thing. As I was chuckling in my mind about this I bumped into someone. It was the gang. They were staring at this creepy looking guy duelling Mai who lost after her Harpie ladies were destroyed. Then he looked at me and licked his lips. Ew. I hate creepers.

"Who's the pretty lady?" He asked in this creepy voice. I shuddered hearing it. He jumped from stage right at me and landed right in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders. I froze being reminded of my death. _No, now is not the time to think of that. I have to make sure it doesn't happen again. I need to defend myself now._ By the time I was out of my thoughts, I saw Yami and the creepy man who named himself PaniK, starting a duel.

"Joey, what happened?" I 'asked' my new blond friend.

"I don't know but when Yugi saw you freeze up, he got angry for some reason and demanded to duel the creepy guy." He explained. _He was trying to defend me probably remembering what I said about my death. I wonder what happened when he was in his soul-room._ The duel was interesting to watch until PaniK lost. He tried to attack Yami with some flamethrower or something. I used my Item and jumped in front of Yami returning the attack. "_threat...protect...KILL." _PaniK dodged and he fled so I went after him wanting to kill him for threatening my loved one. Joey and Tristan tried to stop me from running away but that made me remember that day that I caught Tessa making Yami cheat on me..

**Flashback**

_"ANGEL! STOP! PLEASE! LET ME EXPLAIN!" The pharaoh shouted coming after me, but I never listened. So he ordered the guards to close the gate. *Dumbass didn't he figure out the powers of my bracelet yet?*_

_My bracelet glowed green and I made a hole in the wall, but the guards stepped in front of me. The bracelet glowed red. I burned their helmets and while they were freaked out I rode past them closing the hole behind me._

**End Flashback**

I burned something above them and went after PaniK when they got scared. Using my Bracelet so much took a lot of energy so when I was thirty feet away from them, I collapsed again. This time I wasn't caught before I fell and I hit the ground. I woke once again on the back of someone. This time it's Yami. I wrapped my arms around his neck snuggling closer and wanted to keep sleeping but Tea pulled me off of his back once she noticed I wasn't unconscious anymore. I think she is jealous. Yami was blushing a little. _Is he blushing because of me? I really hope he finds my name soon. I want to speak again. Though I hope he understands it has to be him and not Yugi who reveals my name. If it's Yugi it will result badly for me and he will never be able to fully regain his_ _memories. _

"Yuri, Why did you get knocked out when you use your Item?"

"It takes so much energy that I can't use my power twice within a short time."

"It's okay. It doesn't really matter. I still want to thank you for defending me. That was very kind of you." Yami said. We were following Ryou with his ring when we met this brown haired tall boy with blue eyes. _Seth. No not Seth, Seto. Mokuba's brother. _He insulted Yugi and Joey who duelled with him even though Kaiba was way too strong. He sure still has Seth's duelling skills and his arrogance.

"Hey Kaiba you should learn to watch your brother better." I wrote.

"Who are you and how do you know my brother?" He answered coldly.

"My name is Yuri Kura and I met your brother when he was taken by Pegasus and escaped and was taken again and escaped again and was finally taken again."

"Hn. it's none of your concern." cane his reply.

"Yes, it is. Especially when I helped him escape in the first place which got me captured too."

"So you know where he is? then lead me to him. Now." He demanded. I nodded knowing that even though he cared very much for Mokuba he just never said please. I said goodbye to Yami and the gang and we left walking. I got bored so I asked him in sign language if he goes to school in Domino. He just nodded and asked me why I didn't speak. I dismissed the question saying it was personal and asked him some more things.

We were stopped by a guard saying Pegasus was waiting for Kaiba and that I wasn't allowed to come. I wanted to protest but Kaiba stopped me and thanked me for leading him so far. He told me he would be fine and they left me. I ran around looking for the gang who I heard talking when I was near a tunnel.

I decided to go after them and was surprised to see a few men running my way. I knocked them down and the blond one decided to duel me. He used machines. "I will play all our star-chips against yours." He said. I agreed and we duelled. THe duel was cut short by my brother. HE sent them to the Shadow realm and stole the star-chips. Now he had ten too. He led me to the gang where we found Yami and Joey duelling two similar looking guys. Tea said they were the paradox brothers the best tag team in the world.

Of course it was a hard duel but I couldn't keep my concentration on it. I was looking for a way out. Behind the two brothers there was a door. It probably led to Pegasus' castle. I tried to sneak around the arena and to the door but the brothers noticed me. "Hold it right there." I was so done with people wanting to ruin my plans or getting in my way, I felt this weird darkness take over. I grew to Yami's length and my hair grew to my thighs. My eyes lightened up completely white. _How can I take my true form if I am not a goddess anymore?_

The brothers kneeled to me seeing my change. "Your highness. We had no idea, forgive us for not recognizing you." Said Para

"We, your servants are ready for your orders." Dox added. I had no idea that they knew who I was. I had met them before they worked for Pegasus they knew my true story and figured out my name though I made them swear to keep it secret.

"Fine, if you want my forgiveness then take my friends and I safely to the castle of Pegasus." They got up and bowed then they turned to my friends and surrendered the duel making Yami and Joey the winners. Next they opened the door and led us to the castle as I had ordered. On the way we were almost attacked but the brothers defended us with their martial arts. Para stayed at my side making sure I was all right, while Dox led our group.

"Milady, may we gain knowledge of why you honour us with your presence?" Para asked suddenly.

"I have come to retrieve what Pegasus stole from my homeland and punish him with the wrath of my people." I answered shortly and darkly. The brothers shuddered. They had felt the wrath too though in a mild form.

"May we continue serving you once you have what you are looking for? we have nowhere else to go." Dox asked.

"of course. we could use some help." I answered.

"We shall not disappoint you." They said in sync. Once in the castle I asked them to bring Pegasus to me. This form knocked me out even faster. I climbed in bed noting it was the same room I first had. Then I took a powernap until the brothers would return. When I woke up, the gang was making a theory on why the brothers acted like servants to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

**The millennium dragon is a made up monster.  
**

As long as Sahira hasn't revealed her true name, she uses hand signs and notebooks to 'speak'. This will be written down as normal speaking though

_this is thoughts_

* * *

**NoPoV  
**

"Do you guys trust Yuri? I mean she acts strange sometimes." Tea said.

"everyone does sometimes Tea. I do trust her I mean she did save my life during our trip and Yugi's and she tried to protect Kaiba's brother too." Tristan answered.

"Well, she did all that but still I don't believe her when she said that she can't talk. and she acts as if she knows Yugi even though they never met before." Tea said. "Almost as if he is a long lost lover or something. Yugi, what did you two talk about during Joey's duel?" She asked their tri-colour haird friend.

"She told me everything about her past and why she joined this tournament. It isn't my place to tell you her story. You should ask her." He said. He understood Tea's reasons for not trusting her, but he didn't like it that she started to talk about it right in front of Yuri. Though he did realise that what Tea said about Yuri acting like she does with the other him was true. Could it be that...? No he didn't believe that until he knew the truth. After they had defeated Pegasus, he would do some research on Ancient Egyptian legends and myths, perhaps there is a story about Yuri or whatever her name was.

Once on the roof of the castle after exploring, the gang met Kaiba who wanted to duel Yugi. They began but Kaiba didn't seem to be in the right state of mind.

**SaPoV**

_Sister! _apparently my brother Horus doesn't need a phone to talk to me.

_Brother what is it?_ I asked.

_Sister you have to protect Seth's bloodline. Father had a vision of his death._ Seto jumped on the wall of the castle threatening that he would take a step back for every hundred life points Yami took from him. I secretly jumped and turned in a Harpie Lady. Then I flew behind Kaiba and told the others to be silent about me. Yami still didn't hit Kaiba's monsters. He gave up. Kaiba snorted at this and he left us to go duel with Pegasus. I went back on the castle and turned back without fainting. It seems that duel monsters don't take so much energy. That's good to know.

When I tried to sense him while we walked through the castle, I lost sight of him. Pegasus must have taken his soul with the Millennium Eye. He came to greet us and almost said my name but I cut him off by punching him in the face, which caused him to fall. Straddling him, I tried to take the Eye but I was taken by three guards. They threw me in jail. I snorted when they didn't think of putting me in chains so I couldn't move. Which was dumb because I could just use my Bracelet to get out which I did. Searching for the gang I stumbled upon the blond guy with the American flag on his head. I thought my brother had sent him to the shadow realm? Ah well.

He pinned me to the wall while I struggled. Pushing him off of me, I pinned him down with using earth magic. and I ran back to the arena where I was supposed to be for the quarter finals. I was supposed to duel Joey. Yugi was going to duel Mai. We promised that we would not hold back and make it a duel worthy of being one of the best duels ever. I liked Joey, he was a good kid.

Mai and Yugi went first. This time Mai didn't cheat and used a normal deck not one covered in perfume. It was a tough battle but as always Yugi won. Now it was my turn against Joey. I entered the arena as did Joey. Pegasus was sitting in his chair while watching the duels acting like a king. My face darkened when I saw him and I felt my dark side rising inside me. The others seemed to feel this because they shrunk away from my side of the arena and went to stand on Joey's side.

"The duel between Joey Wheeler and S-" Before he could call my name I silenced him by knocking him out with my Item.

"I apologize I don't seem to have control of my Item at the moment. It should be better now." Nene said for me. The others sweat-dropped though Yugi was thinking about something.

"What Kemo was trying to say is the duel between Joey Wheeler and Yuri Kura will begin now." Pegasus said.

"I will begin." Joey said. I approved and checked out my hand. I had Baby Dragon, Time Wizard, Negate Attack, Monster reborn and 7 Coloured Fish in my hand. "I draw, and I set one card. Next I end my turn."

"I draw." I drew Baron of the Fiend Sword. "I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword. Baron please attack the set monster." Nene said for me. "Next I place a face down card and end my turn." I had placed Negate Attack face down.

"I summon Giltia D. Knight and I attack your Baron of the Fiend Sword." My life points went down to 1700.

Then it was my turn again. "Draw." I drew Pot of Greed. "I play pot of greed which allows me to draw two more cards." I drew Muka Muka and Blackland Fire Dragon. "I summon Muka Muka and due to its ability it gets 1500 extra attack points due to the five cards in my hand. Muka Muka destroy Giltia D knight." The rock like monster did as I asked and destroyed the knight that made me think of Celtic Guardian. Joey has now 1750 points.

He set a monster and ended his turn.

"Draw." I drew Millenium Dragon and "Muka Muka destroy the set monster. Then I lay a face down and end my turn."

"Draw and I summon Flame swordsman and use Salamandra to make my swordsman's attack rise with seven-hundred points. Strong enough to destroy your monster." Only barely they had one hundred points difference.

"You activated a trap. I play Negate attack that stops your monster from attacking this one turn." I didn't want to lose Muka Muka yet. It was Ramon's Ka. I sighed in sadness when I thought of him. He died old and peacefully with Yanara in his arms.

"Draw." I drew Curse of Dragon. It's time. "First I play Time wizard. Pegasus please flip a coin. If I call it right Joey's monsters on the field are destroyed. If I call it wrong my monsters are destroyed." the gang seemed surprised at this way of using Time wizard. Pegasus flipped a coin. "I call tails."

"It is heads." Joey sighed in relief. Then Bandit Keith stepped inside and he attacked Pegasus who pushed a button and Keith fell through a trap door. Muka Muka was destroyed.

"I was not done yet. you have met my next monster before and since you played your favourite monster I think it's only fair if I play mine. I summon Millennium Dragon." My favourite of all dragons appeared on the field in all it's glory. Now would you look at that I have three dragons in my hand which means 1200 extra attack and defence points. Millennium Dragon attack the opponent directly." and Joey lost the duel.

"It was a nice duel. Thank you." I said. the gang walked up to Joey to help him since the strength of my attack had blown him off stage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

**The millennium dragon is a made up monster.  
**

As long as Sahira hasn't revealed her true name, she uses hand signs and notebooks to 'speak'. This will be written down as normal speaking though.

_this is thoughts_

* * *

**NoPoV**

After the boys received their prizes, and Pegasus assured that the imprisoned souls were back to the bodies they belonged to, We went back home. I had noticed that the eye was missing and when Pegasus saw Kura, he cowered away. The Paradox Brothers had decided to quit but Pegasus would only let them go if they would finish the month as his employees. They agreed and promised me with a formal bow that they would find me once they came in Domino. We walked outside with Mokuba, we met Kaiba at the gate of the castle. When he saw Mokuba he actually smiled. _He is so much like Seth was with Kisara and Isis_.

It took three days to get back to Domino and once we did I said goodbye. I had to promise that we would see each other at school again and I left with a wave to the gang.

**A few days later...**

Finally it was time for school. I had been studying everything and now I could read, write and do math in the modern ways. I was prepared to go to school and today I would start. Horus had enrolled me and he had found a job working for Kaiba corp. It was fun acting human. I wkoe up due to the sound of my alarm.

"Woof Woof!" It sounded. I let it go twice before I shut it off. I had picked a dog like alarm because the others were boring. I got up and took a shower, which I found refreshing after I got used to it. I was used to baths in an oasis and not even on a daily basis. After I had thoroughly washed myself, I dressed up but when I saw the uniform, I was horrified. A pink long sleeved vest, and a white blouse with a bow and a blue skirt and knee high white socks. I didn't mind the skirt but the vest was just... yuck. I decided to pick a much better uniform. I wore the skirt making it darker blue with the blouse not white but black and I left the bow and the vest picking a dark blue vest with a tiger stitched on the sleeves. I left the socks too and I wore black sandles, showing off my legs. and making it easy to flee if it's necessary.

When I came downstairs, Horus had prepared breakfast for me and sat, reading the newspaper. We ate quietly while he asked me if I was sure I wanted to go to school.

"I really want to. I have never been to one, and I would like to experience it once. and this might make it easier to keep my friendship with Yugi and the gang." I said.

"All right then, but if you need me don't hesitate to use your cellphone, okay?" He said. I nodded while gulping down my orange juice and I had to leave for school. I hugged Horus goodbye and once I was walking down the street, I met up with the gang. Apparently I didn't live that far away from them.

"Hey, Yuri." Joey said as he saw me first. a few more hello's and we went on our way to school. Ryou showed me to the office and there was an older woman sitting at the desk.

"Excuse me madam, I am new here." I said as politely as I could with out wanting to vomit. she was checking me out.

"Oh Hello dear, you must be that new student. Yuri was it?" She asked trying to purr my name. I shuddered and nodded not daring to speak since I felt my breakfast coming up. 'Kura was laughing silently.

"Well here is your schedule and your locker number. have your teachers fill this form in and return it at the end of the day. If you need _a__nything_ then please don't hesitate to ask all right?" I nodded taking all the papers she gave me and I all but fled the office. Ryou followed me still laughing. Once I calmed down, we compared schedules. I had first third and sixth class with him which were English, history and P.E. My days would look like this:

first class - English

second class - homeroom

third class - history

fourth class - Maths

lunch

fifth class - biology

sixth class - P.E. on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Chemistry on Tuesday and Thursday.

"It appears you are very lucky, sister for you have the same schedule as Yugi. Joey is in second, fourth and fifth class too, Tea only in third and Tristan in the same as Joey. Kaiba has the same schedule except for Biology." I cheered that I had Tea in only one class.

Ryou took me to the first class, English. I gave my paper to the teacher and he said I could sit in front of Ryou. I had to introduce myself. "My name is Yuri Kura. I can't speak because of an accident, but I will have a surgery in a few weeks so I can use my voice again. Until that time, I will use my robot vioce-box, sign language and notes to speak." I said the others from my class whispered as I sat down and Kaiba was merely watching me. Ryou said I had done well. English was boring because he talked about Shakespeare. I had seen the man when he was alive and he was pretty, his poems were the most beautiful in my opinion and I had many suitors that tried to win my love by using them. None of them succeeded. I snorted at the memory and the teacher looked up. "Is there something wrong, Miss Kura?"

"No sir, I just had a funny memory. I apologize for interrupting you." I said. He seemed stunned at the fact that I apologized. He went on with class and after an hour we were done and the bell rang. Ryou had Maths now which was on the other side of the school from Homeroom class. Kaiba offered to take me to my class. I accepted and we walked in silence. After a while we were being followed and suddenly I was pushed away. Fangirls.

"Seto-kun, how are you today?" One asked. Ugh their voices are horrible for my ears. I got up and dusted myself off. Then I turned a pen into a rat and let it run brushing past all the legs. They screamed and ran away. Finally rest. Kaiba didn't say anything and walked to class in silence. Once in homeroom, he sat down in his seat while I went to the teacher and gave her the form the secretary gave me. After filling it in she said I could go sit at Yugi's table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

**The millennium dragon is a made up monster.  
**

As long as Sahira hasn't revealed her true name, she uses hand signs and notebooks to 'speak'. This will be written down as normal speaking though.

_this is thoughts_

* * *

**NoPoV**

Yuri sat down at the large table and she was welcomed by the voices of the gang. This class was for making homework or studying for a test but none of them had anything to do so Yuri taught them some sign language, well, she taught Yugi and Tristan. Joey was more interested in glaring at Kaiba and annoying the young CEO.

**YuPoV**

"Yuri, would you like to help me find out about you after school?" Yugi asked. I nodded curious if the humans have found something about my existence. The rest of the day was boring except for gym. I could choose which sport I wanted join and I chose a sport which I didn't need to yell or talk in. Archery. Though the captain of the team didn't think a girl could actually do it.

"If you can defeat one of my team-members I might consider to let you join." I rolled my eyes. Archery was the one skill I was allowed to keep with me as human. They shot with very modern bows making things too easy. My opponent used a recurvebow while I picked the bow I was familiar with, the longbow. They laughed thinking I wasn't serious about joining. I would show them.

"Ladies first. The one with most points out of ten shots wins." The coach said. I shrugged. Let them think I couldn't win. I began with a warming up. 6 points. The other was being very cocky and didn't look where he was going. 7 points. Next round it was 8 points for me and again 7 for him. The score was 14-14.

It went like this until the last three rounds. We both had 45 points and it depended on these rounds where I Decided to show off and I put three arrows at once on my bow. I closed my eyes to concentrate and once I had found how the wind blew I shot them. They flew to the blazon and hit it in a row. "9, 10, 9. 28 points. The other did three after each other and had 24 points. I won with 73 points.

"Welcome to the archery team miss..." I gave the usual sign that I couldn't talk. Then I wrote my name. "welcome Yuri Kura." a few others welcomed me too and my opponent was just smiling a small fake smile and congratulated me on winning. I thanked him and we started practice. it was fun. Apparently there were a few big tournaments this year and we planned to be one of the competing teams. Once we were done with training, they found just how good I actually was with the longbow. I explained that I had done this sport for twelve years, with the longbow so if I started with something else I would have to start all over.

After training was done and I had changed back into my uniform, I found Yugi waiting for me at the entrance of the school. I waved and apologized for being late. "That's okay, I had to help the coach with something anyway so I wasn't waiting long. Shall we go now?" I nodded and we left for the library.

There we asked the librarian about the section with myths and history. She showed us where we could find it and after she left we went to work. I searched on the computer while Yugi found a pile of books with myths from Ancient Egypt. Sometimes Yami would come out too to take a look. It had been several hours and the library was almost going to close when, "Yuri, come take a look at this!" Yugi sounded excited so it must be something good. I had found a few possible leads too which I had written down. I walked to Yugi and he showed me a myth of a nameless pharaoh who once ruled the world."This myth tells of a pharaoh who had a lover who was the bastard child of the goddess Isis, and the god Set. The young woman had died saving the pharaoh from the thief king."

"Are there any names?" I asked

"No, but at least we have a start." Yugi said. We smiled in excitement and I was happy that we found so much after one afternoon. We walked home together when we were ambushed by some thugs. I rolled my eyes and knocked them out with the powers of my Bracelet. I felt tired but not as much as usual. Perhaps I was getting used to my Bracelet again. Soon we reached Yugi's home. It was time for dinner by then.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called. He said goodbye to me and I walked home on my own. When I arrived, I was greeted with an empty home. I found a letter on the table.

"Sahira,

Father has called me for there was an important meeting which will take three weeks, before it ends. I apologize for having to leave you I have left enough food for a week in the fridge. Take care of yourself and don't hesitate to ask for help from your friends if you need it.

Your brother,

Horus.

I didn't mind being on my own for a day or two but three weeks would be long. Perhaps I could ask Yugi and the gang to come over a few times. I would be fine during nights as long as there wouldn't be thunderstorms. since it almost never rained in Egypt I wasn't used to it and the thunder was just so loud. It scared me a little. Especially with how much destruction a storm can cause sometimes.

I made some chicken wings with mashed potato's and a salad for dinner and I made my home work after doing the dishes. when I finished it it was 10PM so I decided to get some sleep.

The next morning my alarm went off. I hit it and went back to sleep before I remembered I had school. Cursing in my native language I ran through my morning routine, ate some bread and ran to school, I so miss my horse Storm right now. She and Diablo had become mates and their bloodline was a strong one. It still existed these days as one of the few pure bloodlines.

"Hey Yuri, what's the hurry?" I was greeted by Joey. I signed that I overslept.

"Relax you have a free period, your teacher had to go to the dentist remember?" He said. I clearly forgot. We walked into school and greeted the others. They all went to class and I decided to draw for a bit. Ryou came to sit with me as did Yugi. I taught them some more of the sign language.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have decided to stop this story for a while. I just have no idea's anymore and I am working more on my other stories.**


End file.
